Magic
by Wildwind-Wildstar
Summary: Alex loves Miley but she's always on tour. What happens when Miley ends up in the hospital? Can things be fixed between the two of them? FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

I turned away from my computer desk as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I stood up silently, and walked to the door. As I opened the door , the tall brunette threw her arms around me and I stumbled backward.

"Hey!" she yelled as I struggled out of her arms to take a breath of air.

"Hi Miley, how have you been?" I asked although I knew she was doing great, because it meant she was on tour since that was the only time she was aloud to stop by and say hi. "I am great, especially now that I am with you again."

Automatically she went and sat on my bed. I went and sat beside her, she leaned over to kiss me softly.

I wanted to back away, and tell her that I couldn't do this anymore, that it hurt me to much when she was gone and with the fact that we never talked to each other any other time it was just breaking my heart. But the kiss was too much, as always she made it too seductive for me to turn away from, it always without fail just made me want her more.

Slowly she moved her deep passionate kiss from my lips and down my neck, I moaned with pleasure and she pushed me down on my bed so that she was now on top of me.

She kissed me harder and that was when I lost all the control that I would have possibly even had at the time, I was now in Miley world. I ran my fingers through her thick hair, and pulled her face to meet mine once again. I thought she would fight back, but not this time. This time I was in charge.

So I rolled her over and then I started kissing her forehead making my way to the side of her face, I nibbled on her ear lobe she let out a whimper of pleasure.

She reached for my blouse buttons and started fiddling with them and trying to unbutton them. I had to stop her here and now if I wanted to at least _try_ and even have a remote possibility of getting over her.

"Wait." I said as I got off of her and sat up straight.

"What is it?" she asked, her beautiful green eyes glimmering with hurt. It made my stomach retch with pain at the thought of what I was going to say next.

"I…I…I can't do this. It just hurts to much Miley…I…I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this. Not being able to see you and never even talking to you." I tried to keep my voice calm but I just couldn't do it and the way the tears were flowing from my eyes and down my face I thought they were never going to stop.

"But, I…I thought we…. I love you ALEX!" she cried as she tried to stand up, but her legs buckled beneath her and she just sat on the bed, bawling, and saying things that I didn't understand through her muffled cries of sadness.

I stood up and walked to the door, I opened it noiselessly and said.

"I love you too Miley, that is why I am doing this, I am sorry but it is for the best."

**Alex's POV**  
She stood up silently, and walked to the door, tears running down her face she paused before heading out and leaned to kiss me gently and whisper in my ear.

"I…I didn't really love you any way. You were just a waste of my time. Thanks for nothing you bitch."

Her words pierced my heart, I didn't know what to say, I just screamed

"See Miley this is why I did this, I couldn't handle being mistreated by you anymore! You only "loved" me when you had me, any other time I just didn't matter. Do you have someone else with you is that it? Are you just a big cheater?" I was fuming by that point. She raised her hand, and hit my face with her right hand and her freshly manicured nails had sliced my skin open right underneath my eye.

Her eyes filled with shock and I thought I caught a slight glimpse of some kind of fear as she rushed out of my and down the stairs all I heard before the slamming of the front door was her muttering cuss words under her breath.

I stood there just stunned, then the stinging pain reached the surface of my face and automatically my hand rushed up to my face and I felt the warm red liquid on my fingertips. I walked over to the mirror hanging beside my window, and before I looked at it to check my reflection I saw the Miley's tour bus taking off down the street.

I turned my head so that I was now positioned right in front of the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and my face was covered with tears as the blood and water melded together. The cuts stung my face but I didn't want to do anything about it, because I knew I deserved the pain, it was my fault for believing she loved me it was my fault in thinking she even loved me.

"Why?" I asked myself under the breath of my sobbing voice. I didn't want to leave my room to go clean up so I just lay on my bed and put my head on my pillow and soon I was out cold.

**2 weeks later…**

I woke up to the phone ringing by my ear.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hi." This perky older lady said.

"Is this Alex Russo?"I waited thinking she might go on and tell me what the hell she was talking about but since she didn't I just said.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, well this is the Manhattan hospital, and I am calling to inform you that, Miley Stewart is in here, and you were her only listed emergency number." She sounded "sad" as she said it. I was too stunned to speak. And she said.

"Miss? Are you there?" she asked lightly.

"Uh-Huh. Yeah, How bad is it?" I asked my heart beating faster afraid of the answer that was coming.

"She's in critical condition, and she has a concussion."

"I'm on my way." I said, not waiting for a response as I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock on the microwave as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door it was 2:37am.

When I got there, a tall women with long brown hair and a bandage on her cheek and a cast on her walked over to me and said.

"Before you go in there if she is awake again, she wants you to read this." she handed a me a note that was in her lovely cursive and went over to the chair and started to read it, I was shocked, even by the first few words.

**This is a story I decided to re post and see if it got any good reviews... please let me know if I should continue and I will :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm so sorry! I can't believe I lost my temper like that it was very stupid of me and I completely regret it and I also know that what happened to me was something I deserved. So when and if you choose to see me, don't be sorry, don't cry for me (because I know you and I don't want to see your poor tears.), it was my fault. I love you so much, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you and what I did I know was unforgivable and unacceptable! It's just when you assumed that I was cheating on you, Alex, I just got so frustrated and didn't know what to do, I truly do love you baby and you are the only girl I would ever want. And I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again._

_Sincerely, Miley .S_

My eyes began to water, "How could I have even thought she would cheat on me?" I whispered under my breath. I took a seat in the now empty waiting room of the ER wing. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and felt the slight roughness of the scratches that brought back the all too painful memory. I took in a deep breath to compose myself. I slipped the note into the pocket of my black skull covered hoodie as I walked toward the double doors of the ER hallway.

I managed to slip silently into the room with only the brush of the door against the tile floor as any sound. Miley was lying on her side facing away from me. I didn't know if she was asleep and I didn't want the thudding of my shoes to awake her if she was.

"Miley?" I whispered to her softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"It's me Alex, are you awake?" I asked.

A few moments passed and she didn't answer me, so I took a seat in the small arm chair that was facing her hospital bed. I would wait as long as I had to, to just hear her voice. I loved her and I needed her in my life and I just couldn't live with out her.

**Miley's POV**

I stood up from the bed, my body felt immobilized. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to lose her.

"But, I…I thought we…. I love you ALEX!" was all I managed to say, but as I walked toward her the anger and hurt built up and I leaned in close to her ear and said,

"I…I didn't really love you any way. You were just a waste of my time. Thanks for nothing you bitch." It pierced my heart to see the hurt in her eyes that my words had just caused but I just couldn't take this easy. Then she shot a blow that I didn't expect.

"See Miley this is why I did this, I couldn't handle being mistreated by you anymore! You only "loved" me when you had me, any other time I just didn't matter. Do you have someone else with you is that it? Are you just a big cheater?" By the end of the sentence she was furious and her face had tinged a reddish color.

I raised my hand, and hit her face with my right hand and my freshly manicured nails had sliced her skin open right underneath her eye. My eyes filled with shock I and my body filled with fear as I rushed out of her room and down the stairs all I did before slamming the front door was mutter cuss words under my breath. Within moments I was in the van and driving down the road.

**A week and six days later….**

I was sitting on my bed staring at the phone just wishing it ring, then like reading my mind it rung and I picked up.

"Hello?" I said with out even bothering to see who it was. It was my friend Nichole.

"Hey girl, you need to come to my house I'm throwing a huge bash tonight." I sighed but said nothing.

"Really? Are still groveling over her?" she said snidely. "C'mon you need to get her off your mind come on!"

I felt dizzy as I drank down my sixth shot, a slim girl with black hair walked over my way, to get a beer from the cooler I was standing by. "Hi." She said.

I didn't reply but instead leaned toward the beautiful dark haired female and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back for a moment and I relaxed, which was the worst thing I could have done, because then I felt a sudden pain in my side. I fell to the floor and groaned in pain as I felt light headed. I reached down shakily to my side and I felt the warm rush of blood cover my hands.

"That's what you get for kissing my girl bitch!" I heard a husky but feminine voice yell over the blasting of music. I felt the horrible pain of being kicked in the stomach and being punched in the face.

_'I deserved this' I thought to myself, 'it's my fault I know I shouldn't have come._'

I didn't try to fight it, after what seemed like forever I blacked out and when I woke up I saw that I was in the hospital and my whole body ached and I just didn't want to move. When the nurses came in they said that they were going to call Alex since she was my only listed emergency contact. And I asked for a piece of paper and pencil and wrote her and note, before I passed out again, then when I woke up and saw Nichole, I told her to give Alex the note for me. When she left I was exhausted so I let sleep take control, hoping that she would come.


End file.
